


Baby Don't Cry

by kyung-kai (Every_one_is_trash)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Attempt at Humor, Baby Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Baby jisoo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Junmyeon is whipped for Kris' kids, Kris is a good dad, Kyungsoo is just trying his best, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Single Parent Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Slow Romance, Teacher Kim Junmyeon | Suho, johnny and mark are only mentioned, yeri isn't that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/kyung-kai
Summary: At the tender age of twenty-two, Yifan's only concern is to graduate and find a well-paying job.Insert two babies and suddenly his life is flipped and Yifan can't bring himself to be mad.ora Krisho parent au





	1. Chapter 1

At the tender age of twenty-two, Yifan Wu woke up to the sound of crying at his front door. To his shock, he found a pair of twin babies laying down in a basket with no signs of how long they had been there. The only indication of who had left these small children at his apartment was a note that read:

 

> _“Kris, I don’t know if you remember me but we had a one-night stand a couple of months back and it turns out that I had gotten pregnant. I'm so sorry for dropping them off with you but I have no choice. Their names are Zitao and Jisoo, I know you will raise them right. Please do not try to contact me as I am leaving Korea and I am never coming back.”_

He stares blankly at the note and laughs bitterly. "A couple of months" was an understatement. He then looks down at the crying baby in terror

* * *

 

At the age fifteen, Yifan no longer liked his named and he _~~begged~~_ asked everyone around him to call him ‘Kris’, as that was a westernized name and therefore, cool as hell. Turns out that he was the only one who thought that and no called him that. Not even to humor him. His mother laughed and had why he didn’t like his name, to which the prepubescent boy squeaked out something along the lines of “It’s extremely Chinese and all of the teachers struggle to say it.” His mother had taken pity on him, but not enough to call him something that wasn’t his name. The way she saw it was that, if she had to carry him for nine months -- she can call him whatever the hell she wants. Yifan realized that it was a losing battle so he gave up pretty quickly. He would occasionally ask his friends to call him that, and to that, his best friends Johnny and Mark would tease him about it. 

He would bring up the fact that neither of them uses their Korean name, and they agreed that he was right. So when he asked them why he had to go by his Chinese name they told him it's because its cringe and that just because they lived in Canada, did not mean they would always be there.

The brothers must have been psychic or something because Yifan and his family moved to Seoul about a year later. It’s not that Yifan was extremely ecstatic about moving across seas. He was about to be in an environment he had never been in before, sure, when he lived in Canada his family lived in a mostly Asian community, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that it was not the same thing as living an actual Asian country. Him being out of his element was not the only reason he was of moving, it didn’t help that he barely spoke Korean and that he had shot up in height. His tall height and poor understanding of the language led him to be standoffish and people were scared of the tall weird kid that didn’t speak to anyone.

Eventually, he did find friends. The school he attended an after-school program for foreigners where they could get help learning the language and maybe meet some people from their own country. It was there that he met Lu Han, a foul-mouthed boy who didn’t know how to shut up, Kyungsoo, a spookily indifferent kid who was actually very caring, and Sehun, a cocky brat who people couldn’t help but adore. Luhan was actually Chinese like him, Kyungsoo and Sehun were some of the people that volunteer to help foreigners learn Korean. These boys would prove to be amazing friends and stayed friends even as they went to college.

Yifan and Kyungsoo ended up going to the same college and even roomed together. Sometime in their 3rd year, they had gotten an apartment, which brings Yifan to his current predicament. Not knowing what else to do he bring the two babies into the apartment, shutting the door as Kyungsoo and his boyfriend comes out of their shared room.

“What the fuck is that noise?” Kyungsoo whisper yells. Upon seeing the basket holding the babies being held in Yifans shaking hands, he freezes. He tries to say something. To ask something, but whatever he wanted to say falls short and he doesn't know what to do. The now screaming child shocks him into to silence.

“Oh sweet Jesus, “Jongin, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, says motioning for Yifan to set the basket on the kitchen table. When Yifan does, Jongin grabs the screaming baby, that’s swaddled in a light pink blanket with little bears on it. It seems the baby just needed attention because it quiets down to a light fussing before falling asleep in his arms.

“How did you know to do that?” Yifan asks shell-shocked by everything.

Jongin stares at him for a moment before saying, “I have two nieces and a nephew. I’m used to dealing with loud babies. Speaking of which, who the hell do these kids belong too?” Jongin’s question seems to knock Kyungsoo out of whatever trance he was in. One minute he’s borderline catatonic and the next he has his finger dug into Yifan’s chest, seething with anger and confusion. Yifan can almost see smoke come out of his ears.

“Yes, Yifan who’s children are these? And why are these random kids waking me up at ass crack in the morning?” Yifan falters. He read the note but it seems like a distant memory now. He weakly holds the letter out for Kyungsoo, who yanks it out of his hand muttering sarcastically, “Oh lovely. Some light reading.”

Yifan turns to the other baby in the basket, Zitao he presumes, the boy's wide eye look up at him in confusion. His small chubby hands reaching out to be held. Yifan is only a weak man and complies. Gently he pulls the small child into his arms. Zitao can’t be older than eight months. How the hell did he have two kids?

“Their yours,” Kyungsoo says, his wide eyes wider. “Who is the mom? The note doesn't say.”

Yifan laughs softly, looking Zitao falling asleep in his arms and Jisoo already passed out in Jongin's arms.

“You don’t know her, but it was this girl that dropped out last year. She was in my business language class, we slept together after some party. Her name was Kim Yerim. I haven’t spoken to her since the day after we, you know did it, when we decided that we didn’t want anything serious. Huh now, look at me. I’m a single dad with two kids, in college. What am I Supposed to do? I can’t give them up for adoption and I can’t drop out. I can barely take care of myself, and now I have to raise two kids on my own? This is like a bad nightmare.” Yifan is bordering on crying but doesn't because the noise could wake the now sleeping babies.

“So at least I don’t have to kick some sense into you,” Kyungsoo says seriously. The three men look at each other before laughing, releasing some of the tension.

“Look Yifan, you’re not alone. I’m going to be here to help you adjust to your, um, children. God, it's so bizarre saying that. It was just last week I had to show you how to actually make food that isn’t instant. Anyways, I know that this isn’t ideal but don’t worry. Tomorrow we will call you’re mom, and don’t look at me like that. She has to know about this. We can get them some stuff tomorrow. For now, though, I think I speak for all of us when I say we need sleep.” Yifan and Jongin nod in agreement.

Jongin sets Jisoo back down into the basket calmly before going to bed.

Yifan stares at the two sleep babies and realizes that despite knowing about them for maybe thirty minutes, he’s ready to love them. Yifan had always wanted kids but he had wanted them when he was older and married, but life doesn’t happen the way you want it to. He sets Zitao down next to his sister, staring at them he smiles. He sees that these are his own flesh and blood. He helped make them. It sucked that he would never be able to share their accomplishments with anyone. Despite the mom basically dropping a bomb into his life, he doesn't resent her. He knows that she probably had a good reason to give them up. They are almost a year old, that means that she’s been raising them. That she probably loved them. Yifan hopes that she finds him again. Not to start a relationship, but to see her kids.

Yifan picks the basket up as carefully as he can and brings it to his room, throwing the letter into his side draw. He ends up putting one of his pillows by the wall, and one at the feet of his children's feet and curls his arm around their midsection protectively and drifts off to a surprisingly peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter one

When Yifan turns twenty-five, he finally moves out of his mother’s house, against her protests, and moves into a small apartment that is the perfect size for him and his kids. It’s become easier to deal with the twins, the older that they get. Now instead of being completely dependent on Yifan or even their nana, they are getting to the age where they want to be independent. Well mostly anyways.

 

It seems that his little Taotao is more dependent than his sister. He is a very reserved kid that is basically scared of everything so Yifan is a little worried about him, considering he’s going to be going to kindergarten soon. He doesn’t want the other children to be mean to his baby boy. He won’t hesitate to throw hands, and if he can’t fight the kids, the parents will have to do. Jisoo on the other hand, he’s more worried about the other students. His daughter might be four but she is already hell in little butterfly sandals. Despite his concerns though, he knows that the twins will take care of each other. Maybe it’s because they are the same age, but they have this special bond.

 

Sometimes he will see them just sitting next to each other and just hold hands and play. It’s the cutest thing in the world to see them be close like that.

 

Speaking of two children, Yifan almost trips and drops the box he’s carrying due to them running past him without a care in the world. Yifan sighs and sets the box down, and calls for his children to come here. That immediately sobers the children up as they sulk towards their dad.

 

“You need to be more careful. I almost dropped that box and it could have hurt you guys.” He says sternly to the two four-year olds. 

 

“Sorry, baba” they mutter out. 

 

Yifan feels his heart break when he sees how sad they looked. They are to young to understand the difference between getting in trouble and being told to stop. Yifan kneels and wraps his arms around them and pulls them into a hug. He smiles brightly when he feels that both kids try their best to wrap their tiny arms around him.

 

“It’s ok sweeties, why don’t you two go down to the truck and see if uncle Kyungsoo will take you to go get some food.” The mention of food brings smiles back to the kids faces as they do as their father tells them.

 

He knows that Kyungsoo will take them to go get food, he has a hard time saying no to them despite trying to act like he’s not whipped for them. But just to make sure that he does, he sends a quick text to warn him of the hungry tykes coming his way. And now the real work can begin.

 

Yifan had texted Kyungsoo to take the kids to the park after lunch as well if only to give Jongin and him more time. They end up setting up the twins room and Yifan’s room and then bringing the furniture in for the living room and dining room.

 

Yifan was putting toys away when Jongin spoke behind him.

 

“Are you sure that you can do this? I mean, I only ask because you and the twins haven’t been on your own since they’ve come into your life. Not to mention that they are going to be starting Kindergarten and you have work, and I know you’re capable of doing this, I guess, I’m just worried.” Jongin sets the boxes he was carrying and begins to put the clothes away.

 

Yifan had been thinking those same very questions himself, for a long time. He had been beating himself up worrying if he was making the right choices. Jongin was right, this was the very first time that the three of them would be on their own, and it was so scary. To think that he would be the sole guardian of these small humans, and that if something bad happens, it would be his fault. Despite the overlooking feeling of doom, Yifan knows that this is the right decision. If Yifan wants to find someone to share the twins time with, he needs to be on his own. Needs a chance to fail. That is exactly what this is. 

 

“I understand your concern but I think I’ll be okay,” Yifan laughs out. “It’ll be difficult but I think this is something I have to do. Let’s be real here, I don't know if I’ll ever be ready to do this by myself. Besides if this is a trainwreck, my mom told me I can move back in with her.” 

 

The last part is meant to be a joke but as YIfan says it, he feels how strained it is and he notices the wince on Jongin’s face. He thinks bitterly that if he told Jongin about his concerns that the boy would do more than just wince. He’d probably start repacking and send Yifan and the twins back to his mother's house and never let them move out. That’s what Yifan thinks about as he turns back to unpacking and putting everything where it belongs.

 

__

 

Kyungsoo comes into the apartment, a twin passed out in each arm, and a worn out smile on his face. The only sign that Kyungsoo enjoyed his time with the two four year olds. He gives Yifan a head nod  in place of a greeting and takes the twin to their room and puts them into their respectable beds, without changing them into pajamas. He didn’t want to risk waking them up in case they don’t go back to bed. 

 

“I guess they fell asleep in the car?” Yifan asks tiredly. He had been up since around five, to get his and the kids stuff into the moving truck, and he hasn’t had a chance to actually sit down since. 

 

“Yeah they did, and they’ll be knocked out until the morning with how hard they played. I brought you some food, I had a feeling you wouldn’t have time to go get some. Anyways, we better go and let you eat and get some well deserved rest. Lord knows when you'll be able to get some proper sleep again. “ Kyungsoo smiles fondly at Yifan, and Yifan has never felt more blessed than he did right in that moment. He lucked out in the best friend department, he knows that it hasn’t been easy to have friends with kids at such a young age, but Kyungsoo had always been more mature for their age.

 

Yifan laughs at it softly. He walks them to the door and locks it behind them. 

 

Yifan rests his back against the door and just takes the apartment in, it’s fairly spacious considering the price. It has a decent sized living room that is connected to the dining and kitchen, with wide windows that allow plenty of natural light in the area during the day. From the entrance is a hallway that has the bathroom and two bedrooms, one across from the bathroom and one at the very end of the house. Both rooms are fairly big but Yifan still gave the twins the bigger room. They need it more than he did.

 

Without much thought, Yifan goes into the twins room to check on them. Their room is split down the middle. Taos bed is on the left side with a transformer comforter. He had been so happy to get that, he adored those robots so much. He even owned a few of them. He had his toy chest at the foot of his bed practically overflowing due to everyone in his life spoiling him. Jisoo was no different. Her bed was on the right side with a strawberry shortcake comforter and her own toy chest in the same place as her brothers. If Yifan combined each twins set of toys, the number would most likely be over a hundred. That’s how spoiled they were. Each had their own and didn’t have to share, of course that didn’t stop them from playing with the other’s stuff. The only things that they share is large teddy bear that was gifted to them from their Nana.

 

Looking at his kids,  he has to fight laughing at the sight of them. Kyungsoo wasn’t kidding, they are passed out. Tao has a puddle of drool on his pillow and shirt and Soo is snoring like a grown man. It baffles him how loud his daughter is when she sleeps. One by one, Yifan kisses their foreheads and tucks them in  before he himself retires back to his own bed. 

 

His room is much less put together. Boxes of clothes and knick knacks are stacked haphazardly against the wall. His bed doesn’t even have sheets on it. Just a couple of pillows and a blanket thrown carelessly thrown on it. 

 

Yifan almost wants to cry from exhaustion. He just wanted to crawl into a made bed with someone and just sleep. Of course only one of those wishes was possible at the moment, considering people his age had only started to think about having kids. They didn’t actually want one yet, let alone two toddlers. Yifan had resigned himself to accept that he probably wouldn’t find a significant other until he was in his thirties. It was sad not only for him but for the twins. They had gotten to the age where they realized that everyone else has two parents and are curious as to why they don’t. Every time they look up at him with those wide innocent eyes, and ask ‘where their mama went?’ It takes everything in Yifan to not wrap them up in a hug and cry about how their mom abandoned them when they were only babies. He doubted they would understand what that means but he knows that they would understand that their mom left them. It would be traumatic for any child to hear that one of their parents left them. Especially when they were four. 

 

Yifan felt like he was on autopilot as he started to go through the boxes in his room to look for the spare sheets. He eventually found them in a box that had been in the living room. After making his bed up, it was almost two in the morning before he finally fell asleep. 

 

__

 

The twins woke him up around 11:30 the next morning, a lot later than they normally woke up. Yifan was just grateful that he got more than six hours of sleep. With that thought he rolls out of bed and heads to the kitchen only to remember that there is no food in the house. He doesn’t want to go to the store but he has to feed his kids so he tells them that they will be going on a trip to the store.

 

Yifan never liked taking his kids to the store because they always ran around and asked for stuff that they didn’t need and if they didn’t get it, they would either cry or throw a tantrum. Either way, they would cause a scene. He loved them dearly but when it came to going to the store with them, he would rather eat glass. That sounds harsh but it’s true.

 

As soon as the small family walks into the store, Jisoo is already begging to have icecream for lunch. Yifan has to tell her no, when Tao is trying to sneak candy in the empty cart, as if his dad wouldn’t see it. Yifan takes the chocolate bar with a pointed look at Tao that has the boy hold back any objections he might have had to Yifans actions. Tao shrugs at his sister in defeat and Yifan only has the energy to sigh. He starts to think that the ice cream was just a ploy to distract him.

 

“Now Jisoo, TaoTao, if you two will behave I will let you each pick out a snack food.” The twins squeal in excitement at the idea of picking out their own snacks. That also makes them hold onto the basket, not in silence though. They tell Yifan all about what they did yesterday with their uncle Soo, since they didn’t get a chance last night.

 

Yifan is listening to Jisoo talk about what she played while at the park, while picking out a decent cereal that is healthy but not to healthy that the kids won’t touch it. Yifan is putting the box into his cart when he feels a timid tug on his pants leg. He looks down to see Tao hanging onto his pant leg while looking up at him curiously.

 

“Baba, look.” He says pointing to a petite man, looking at granola bars.    
  
“Who is that TaoTao?” Yifan asks in a daze because the man that they are both looking at is probably one of the prettiest people Yifan has ever seen. Tao looks at Yifan liked he just asked him the dumbest thing in the entire world.

 

“That’s my teacher Baba! How did you not know?” Tao hits Yifan's leg with all his might , Yifan would have gotten onto to him for that because even though it doesn’t hurt, he can’t go around hitting people. But he doesn’t reprimand the child. In fact he barely realizes that he gotten hit, still staring at the other man. The man he’s staring at works at his children’s school, he’ll be Tao’s teacher. He had met him briefly at registration for school.

 

The man that he is looking at turns and looks at him and he smiles brightly at the sight of Tao. Yifan feels his heartbeat pick up at the sight of the other man smiling. Yifan didn’t realize the other was so pretty when he last saw him, must have been because Yifan had been in a rush that day and hadn’t really paid that much attention to his surroundings.

 

“Hello Tao! How are you today?” The man asks when he gets closer. Tao only smiles at him.

 

“I’m food buying with my Baba! We moved into a new apartment and there is no food!” Tao exclaims excitedly.  “What are you doing here Mr. Kim? Are you food buying too?!”

 

Mr. Kim, apparently, laughs at Tao’s word choice. Yifan smiles softly at Tao, the boy clearly just as enamored with Mr. Kim just as much as his dad was.

  
“Yes I am Tao, but it’s grocery shopping,” He correct the boy with a gentle smile. “So you moved into a new apartment? That must be exciting! You should tell me all about it on Monday, we’re going to be writing about what everyone did for the summer and that would be a perfect time for you to tell me!” 

 

Tao nods quickly with a bright smile on his cute face. Yifan is baffled at the exchange, Tao is much more reserved than his sister. He tends to not like talking to adults unless he is very close with them. Yifan is drawn out of his thoughts when he hears his name being mentioned.

 

“This is my sister Jisoo,” He says, pointing to his sister who is smiling brightly, “and this is my Baba! Look at how tall he is! I hope I’m as tall as he is when I’m his age!” Tao furthers his point by holding his hands up high while standing on his toes, as if to give an example of how tall he wants to be.

 

“Hello, I’m Kim Junmyeon, Tao’s teacher but I’m almost certain we met a couple of weeks back, if I’m correct, that is?” He giggles while putting his hand out. Yifan looks at it for a moment before he takes it in his own and nearly cries when he sees how small Junmyeons hand is in his own.

 

“Ah yeah, sorry about him, He can get excited. I’m Yifan Wu, it’s so nice to meet you. Again, I guess.” Yifan smiles as nicely as he can. It’s times like this that he wishes he wasn’t so awkward.

 

“Mr. Kim why is your face all red?” Jisoo asks from Yifan’s right side. YIfan chokes back a laugh because that would be mean but Junmyeons face is getting all red. Yifan hopes it’s because of him. 

 

“Well anyways, I better go. I’ll see you on Monday Tao, and it was nice to meet you Jisoo.” Junmyeons says trying to hide his blush. He turns to Yifan, and smiles at him, “It was nice to meet you too, Yifan. I hope we can meet again.”   
  
Yifan tells him that he would like that and waves him a goodbye, and if Yifan looks at his rear, that’s his business. Yifan spends the rest of the grocery trip thinking about the cute teacher, he even thinks about him when he’s at home cooking for his kids. He thinks about him when he puts the twins down for bed and as he falls asleep. 

 

For the first time in years, Wu Yifan has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you enjoy this update! while i was editing this I realized that it a part of it didn’t make sense but hopefully it does, if it doesn’t let me know so I can fix it
> 
> -  
> comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> So the krisho tag is dry AF and what's better than a parent AU? nothing. Anyways, this is only a prologue I guess, if you see any mistakes let me know so I can go back and fix them. This was briefly edited. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> leave a comment xx


End file.
